SHELBY'S ADMIRER 4B
by hgfan
Summary: CONTINUE FROM 4A


SHELBY'S ADMIRER...PART 4B  
*~* hi! i hope you are enjoying this story, please keep reviewing :)*~*  
*****************************************************************************  
  
SHELBY-nooooooooo(still screaming) Peter,Scott!!! Help me please!  
  
JUSTIN-(getting Angry) shut up now!!  
  
SHELBY-(yelling in his face) NO! you scrub! you'll never get away with this!(screaming) HELP,HELP ME!!  
  
JUSTIN-(really pissed off now) i said shut up!! (he pushes shelby back and she stumbles over a rock and hits her head on the ground and is now unconsious)  
  
JUSTIN-well(laughing)i guess this will work better if you arent awake anyways!!(he starts to take off his shirt and pants)  
*****************************************************************************  
*~*WHILE THIS FIGHT WAS HAPPENING, BACK AT CAMP....*~*  
  
JULIETTE- did you guys hear something?(everyone is quiet and they hear shelby scream again)  
  
AUGGIE-yeah jules i hear it, it sounds like a scream!  
  
SCOTT- oh my god Shelby!!(looking at peter)  
  
DAIZY- (looking around) hey guys where is Justin???(shelby screams again)  
  
PETER- ok everyone pair up and search for them! if you find them call sophie or i. we will meet back here in 10 minutes!!  
  
SCOTT-(talking to Auggie) i knew he was bad news and shelby is a wreck right now!! he better nor be hurting her!  
  
AUGGIE- don't worry meat, she'll be alright!  
  
*~*THEY ALL SEARCH FOR SHELBY AND JUSTIN, BUT BY THIS TIME SHELBY HAS ALREADY FALLEN AND IS UNCONIOUS! JUSTIN HEARS PEOPLE COMING SO HE QUICKLY GRABS HIS CLOTHES AND STARTS RUNNING AWAY IN THE WOODS!*~*  
  
*~* JUILETTE AND DAIZY ARE WALKING AND THEY FIND SHELBY LAYING ON THE GROUND WITH ONLY HER BRA AND PANTIES ON*~*  
  
JUILETTE-oh my god daizy look(she points to where shelby is laying)  
  
DAIZY- shelby, no shelby wake up!!( shaking shelby) jules go call peter!!  
  
JULIETTE- PETER(yelling) SOFIE,WE FOUND HER HURRY!!!  
  
*~*JUST THEN SCOTT AND AUGGIE COME FROM THE WOODS! SCOTT TAKES ONE LOOK AND SHELBY AND RUNS OVER TO HER*~*  
  
SCOTT-SHELBY!! on no shelby(sobbing)what did he do to you? come on shelb, dont leave me wake up!  
  
AUGGIE-(looking around for justin) that bastard!! he took off!! yeah like hes gonna get far on foot!  
  
*~*PETER GETS OFF FROM TALKING ON THE RADIO AND GOES OVER TO SOFIE WHO IS STANDING WITH THE RST OF THE CLIFFHANGERS BY SHELBY*~*  
  
PETER-ok, i called roger and curtis and him are searching for justin right now!(looks at shelby) if we hurry up, we can get back to horizon before it gets dark!  
  
SOFIE- yeah thats a good idea, i think she only has a concusion because ahe didn't hit her head on anything sharp or really hard!  
  
JULIETTE-(looks at shelby lying there half naked) Peter, justin didn't umm you know rape her did he(at the sound of that question daizy starts to cry and ezra goes and puts his arm around her)  
  
PETER- i'm not sure sules, but i don't think so! thank god we heard shelby's screams!(he looks at scott who covered shelby's body with his jacket and is holding her hand crying)  
  
DAVID- peter they are gonna catch justin right?  
  
PETER- yeah i hope!!  
  
SOFIE- don't worry everyone, we will do everything possible to help her(with that peter goes and scoops shelby in his arms)  
  
PETER- ok guys, lets get back to the campsite, grab our things and then head back to horizon!(peter looks at sofie and nods towards scott. sofie understands and then goes to comfort scott)  
  
SCOTT-( talking to sofie) i shouldn't have let her run, its all my fault, i got her mad!(shaking his head in shame)  
  
SOFIE- no sscott don't think that, you didn't know, no one knew justin was going to do this!!  
  
SCOTT- yeah but still i shouldn't have gotton so jealous!(daizy overhears and comes to walk with scott and sofie)  
  
DAIZY- scott it is not your fault! i didn't even suspect justin! but we can't blame ourselves now because shelby needs us to be there for her now more then ever!  
  
SOFIE- daizy is right! besides we all know shelby is as hard as a rock, she will pull through this!  
  
SCOTT- i hope so!(they all grab thir things and head back to horizon)  
*****************************************************************************  
*~*THEY REACH HORIZON JUST AS IT IS GETTING DARK OUT*~*  
  
PETER-ok gang, go in the kitchen and get some food, sofie you call the doctor right away and i will bring her in the nurses station!  
  
SCOTT- peter! can i go with you? i don't want to leave her alone again(peter think for a moment)  
  
PETER-why don't you get something to eat first and then you could come right here!(looking at scott)  
  
SCOTT-(reluctly)ok(he walks with the others toward the dining hall)  
  
*~*WHILE THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE EATING, SHELBY IS PUT ON THE NURSES BED AND THE DOCTOR COMES. WHILE THE DOCTOR IS EXAMING SHELBY, SHE WAKES UP!  
  
SHELBY-owwww(sobbing)what happened? i am so tired(feeling very weak)  
  
SOFIE- shhh shelby, everything will be fine(rubbing shelbys head)  
  
SHELBY- scott, oh i hurt him so much, i hurt everyone!!  
  
DOCTOR- ok shelby, you need to get some rest now, you will have a bump on your head in the morning, but everything will be alrite(by the time the doctor finishes talking shelby is alrady asleep. the doctor motions for peter and sofir to come and talk with her, and they all walk outside)  
  
DOCTOR- well, shelby is very lucky she didn't fall onto a rock and put herself in a coma! unfortunately she suffered from a serious concusion and will have pain in her head and a big bump for the next few days!  
  
PETER- she wasn't raped doctor was she?(looking hopefully at the doctor)  
  
DOCTOR- no, you got there in time! however this was a tramic experience for her and she may have some issues to deal with!  
  
SOFIE- don't worry doc, we'll handle it. Shelby is strong! and thanx(her and peter shake the doctors hand and then the doctor leaves)   



End file.
